Down the Alley
by PorcupineCuty
Summary: We all need a little help sometimes. However, help could be found in many places. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It is the property of Square-Enix. This is purely for the fun of writing and for people's enjoyment.

**Title: **Down the Alley

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count: **1,500

**Warning(s): **I really can't think of a warning for this story. It's just Cloud wandering around lost… as are most people in life.

**Summary:** Cloud finds the push that he needs… in the most unexpected place.

**Dedication: **To Rocky who I love so dearly and miss so very much. May the Angels have fun with you now.

**A/N: **It's been so very long since I last updated my FanFiction page but I found the time and the inspiration I needed to write this completely new and not even planned fic. This past week has been nothing but utter hell for me. First, I go through a pain that no one should go through… the death of a loved one. Then, because of the depression, I suffered major migraines and couldn't even see or think. I felt like a death came over me and I just wanted to stay in my room without doing anything… but I have to move on… even though it hurts. I wrote this in dedication to my dearest friend. This story is short but has a sweet sense to it. I already wrote a depressing fic on FictionPress so here's the counterpart of it! I chose to use a simple writing style for this type of fic. _Italics_ represent what Cloud is thinking. I hope you all enjoy. To all those who have suffered a loss like I have, my heart goes out to you all!

**Down the Alley**

_How is it that the sun shines brighter when there are shadows in the heart? _Cloud continued walking down the streets of Midgar, kicking a piece of rubble that has fallen from the many old buildings of the city. It was the sixth hour he has been walking with his head hung low, dragging his feet, and tossing aside every debris that came across his path.

The morning started off with a meeting he had with his chief in command. Most of it seems to be a blur to him now. How could he remember so many insults day in and day out? It's not as if he was made to remember every single notion of disagreeable morals and undeniable suffering. Perhaps if this were to happen to him in later years, he would be ready for it but… not today.

He tried. Oh, how he tried. However, if one lived as long as the almighty Elder himself, they would know that merely trying in this vile world is not virtuous enough to get by. Cloud has been put into a position to learn this fact the hard way and frankly, he's just about to give it all up.

_Why is it that I care so much what happens here? Surely no one else does._

It was at this moment that he was in a part of Midgar he rarely visited. It was too dark that not even the sun's rays could reach it. Nevertheless, being trapped within his own thoughts of self-pity, he took little to no notice of his surrounding area. He turned a corner, between two buildings, into an alleyway.

The alleyway was cold and damp. The walls of the buildings had chips from the years. The windows had either cracks on them or were fully broken. All in all it smelled highly of a corpse rotting and mildew. One would believe that this place had never seen a living being in decades.

Cloud walked all the way to the end of the alley, towards the back where all the rubbish laid, and took a seat next to a mountain of _The Midgar Times._ Surrounding him, nothing but an eerie mist that never lifted in these parts. How dreadful it is to be somewhere with nothing but your essence for company.

There he sat, with the fire escape above him dripping brownish water and the rats tumbling over the leftovers in the bins. He felt that this was as good a place as any for him to rot away and drift into the nothing he so longed for.

Fate, most people presume, does not work the way we intended it to.

Towards the opening of the alley stood a figure rather petite in size but held a strong soul. As that figure passed by, it took a grand interest in the quiet soldier who had a leg outstretch whilst the other was close to his chest and an arm rested on it. Gingerly, he stride towards the silent figure, hoping to discover the reason for the young lad to be alone here, where he himself longed to escape from.

Cloud raised his head once he felt something warm and wet touching his hand. To his surprise, it was a little pale yellow dog licking his hand. The puppy's coat seemed to have faded and turned a dirty coal color from being on the filthy streets of Midgar for God knows how long. He also seemed to be underweight. Maybe the first thing that pup ate was a crumb not even suitable enough for an insect. For the first time today, and many days before, Cloud finally smiled at the little pup.

"Hey there. What are you doing here? Are you lost?" He gently petted the puppy and searched for a collar coming up short. "I see… you don't have a home. So, you don't belong anywhere either." He lowered his head again, letting his hand caress the homeless dog.

After some time, the puppy then jump onto Cloud's lap and started licking his face. It was almost as if the puppy were telling Cloud that even though they had no where they belonged, it was alright because soon…

Once again, Cloud smiled a most sincere one. "You're right, boy. Hey, I have an idea." He got up, more enthusiastic now than ever, petted the pale puppy once more, and lead him out of that Godforsaken alleyway.

Later that day, outside of Midgar and in the town of Kalm, a young girl of the age of five went outside to play with her friends. She was truly a delightful child who still was in the stage of innocence, which made her laugh that of pure gold. When she opened the door to the little house that her parents owned, there in a little brown basket was a little puppy with a pale yellow coat, cleaner than the first snowfall, and full of life, like the heart of the youth. He had a blue ribbon around his neck with a card attached. Excited with joy, the little girl took the card and read aloud its writings.

"_I'm looking to belong somewhere… will that be with you?_"

The little girl laugh lovingly, picked up her new puppy, and hugged him tightly. "Of course! You belong in my heart now." She placed him gently back into the basket and carried him inside to her house. "Mommy! Daddy! I want you to meet the newest member of our family!"

In the distant, was someone who knew that the family seeks a loving animal to keep the girl company when there was no one to be with. How he came across that tidbit is beyond those who questioned it. However, it really didn't matter how he knew or who told him. What was more important was why he did it.

"There you go, boy. You finally belong."

Cloud turned from the house of cheers and excitement slowly and walked back towards the only place he knew for himself, Midgar. This time was different though. He walked with his head held high, his feet picking up pace, and making sure he didn't kick anything on his way back.

Perhaps, what that pup was trying to say was right. That soon… even if it takes years in the making… soon, we all belong somewhere. Some find it right at birth. Others must search for a lifetime. But no matter how long it may take someone… we all get there eventually.

**Rocky**

**September 8, 2007 – October 7, 2008**

**You will always be in our Hearts!**


End file.
